gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:All Or Nothing
All Or Nothing en español Todo o Nada es el episodio vigésimo segundo de la Cuarta Temporada de Glee y el episodio octagésimo-octavo de toda la serie. Será estrenado el 9 de mayo de 2013 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Trama El episodio inicio con Brittany sabiendo los resultados de sus examenes MIT, donde descucbre que ella podría ser la brente más brillante desde Albert Einstein, es así como Brittany les comunica a todos en el Glee Club, que las regionales serán su última competencia, sorprendido por la noticia Sam trata de hacer cambiar a Brittany de idea pero ella le manda un mensaje de texto donde termina con él, así Brittany abandona la sala del coro, y mas tarde renúncia a las Cheerios, quemando su uniforme frente a la entrenadora Ros Washinton. Mientras tanto Rachel audiciona por segunda vez para el musical de Funny Girl, pero esta vez, solicitando el papel de Fanny Brice, para lo cual interpreta el tema "To Love You More", al final de la canción agradecen la actuación y Rachel abandona la habitación sin conocer el resultado. Preocupado por el estado de Brittany, Sam llama a Santana y le pide ayuda, para saber el por qué del comportamiento de Brittany. Mientras que Ryder cansado de los engaños de Katie, les exige a todos sus compañeron en el club glee le den sus telefonos, para saber la verdad sobre su catfish, sorpresivamente, Marley admite frente a todos ser ella Katie, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, en especial de Unique, Ryder confundido pide una explicación, pero Jake defiende a Marley diciendole a su amigo que todo fue una broma. Por lo pronto Will, les anuncia a los chicos que las Regionales se llevarán a cabo de última hora en el McKinley, lo cúal emociona a todos. Más tarde se puede ver a Blaine, pidiendole a Sam que sea su padrino de boda, ya que planea pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, pero Sam se rehusa, a lo cúal solo le pide que le avise si cambia de idea. En otra escena se puede ver a Blaine en una joyeria con Tina, buscando un anillo para Kurt, donde consigue el consejo de una vendedora quien cuestiona la decisión de Blaine, a lo cual el chico admite estar completamente seguro. En una escena en Breadstix, Blaine y Kurt hablan con la misma mujer que conocio Blaine en la joyeria. Marley intenta confrontar a Ryder sobre lo ocurrido, pero este se niega a hablar con ella, sin saber que Wade esta escuchando la conversación y le revela a Ryder que él es Katie, despúes se ve una escena en donde Wade le confiesa a Marley que esta enamorado de Ryder. Despúes Wade le pide a Ryder que no le pegue ya que a pesar de todas las mentiras y los engaños, las conversaciones y los sentimientos hacie él, fueron reales, pero Ryder le pide que nunca mas le vuelva a hablar. Despúes se da inicio a las regionales, donde tras la actuación de los dos coros rivales, Ryder anuncia que tras la competencia, el abandonará el club glee, ante la mirada atónita de Will, despúes se ve la actuación de The Hoorsierdaddies, al termino de la interpretación New Directions, en compañía de Will, Santana, Mercedes, Mike y Kurt se reunen y Brittany anuncia que abandonará McKinley para terminar sus estudios en una prestigiosa universidad, donde ha sido admitida, es así como la chica agradece a todos y llorando se despide de todos como la gran familia que siempre fueron para ella. Tras la despedida de Brittany da inicio la presentación de New Directions, donde inician con el tema "Hall of Fame", despúes con "I Love it", y finalizan con la canción original "All or Nothing", al termino se conocen los resultados donde New Directions gana el primer lugar y se anuncia que las nacionales se llevarán a cabo en Los Angeles, ademas de que se enfrentarán nuevamente a Vocal Adrenaline. Al termino de la competencia, Emma aparecé para al fin casarse con Will, en el lugar donde se conocieron, el salón de música, y con las personas más importantes, los chicos del club glee, sin más Will y Emma se casan ante la felicidad y júbilo de todos, mientras todos celebran, se puede ver en la última escena a Blaine, sosteniendo el anillo de compromiso que compró para Kurt, terminando así el episodio. Spoilers *Este episodio tendra muchas escenas "chocantes" y cliffhangers enormes. *Sugar y Joe volveran, según imagenes del set para las Regionales. *Este es el episodio de las Regionales . *No hay una graduación en este episodio. *Se utilizará un tema original escrito por Marley. Sera un dueto con Blaine. *Rachel tendra su última audición en el musical de Funny Girl. *Habraáuna pareja lista para el Altar, Will y Emma. *Un personaje dira adiós en este episodio. Posiblemente sea Brittany. *En la Regionales se enfrentaran a The Hoosierdaddies y los Nun-touchables. *Según un tweet de Lea Michele, el 19/ 04 fue su último día de grabación para la cuarta temporada. *Con su puntaje casi perfecto en el SAT, Brittany se gana una entrevista de admisión para MIT, los administadores escolares tratan de cuadrar con sus resultados impresionantes con su expediente académico. *En éste último episodio, sólo apareceran Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana y Kurt. Finn, Puck y Quinn no aparecerán. *Habrá una boda sorpresa, de Wemma. *New Directions gana las regionales Nuevos Personajes *Dos profesores del MIT extremadamente inteligentes serán introducidos en este episodio. *Hace su debut oficial Jessica Sanchez como Frida Romero la lider vocal de The Hoosierdaddies. *Patty Duke sera una vendedora de joyas lesbiana y su pareja sera Meredith Baxter. *Sera la primera aparicion de The Hoosierdaddies. Rachel *Rachel sólo tendrá una escena en este episodio, y será al principio de este. (Ser rumorea) Sue *Sabremos quién será el padre de la hija de Sue, el cual será famoso. *Sue posiblemente vuelva en la quinta temporada. Blaine, Kurt y Klaine *Blaine va a decidir proponerle matrimonio a Kurt. *Blaine va a comprar el anillo en una joyeria donde le cuenta a la encargada lesbiana Jan, (Patty Duke) sobre su amor por Kurt y ella le va a decir de ella y su pareja Liz, Meredith Baxter, que pasaron muchos años juntas y le va a aconsejar sobre su relacion con Kurt. *Sam lo acompaña a comprar el anillo *Kurt y Blaine iran a Breadstix con Jan y Liz *Cuando Liz les dice a ambos que hacen una bonita pareja, Kurt le dice que no lo son y Blaine se pone algo incomodo. *Jan le propone matrimonio a Liz y ella acepta *despues de ver la proposicion de Jan a Liz, Blaine mira a Kurt con ternura. *Es lo mas probable que Kurt acepte la proposicion de Blaine *Sam sera el padrino de bodas *Sam sabra de la proposicion y apoyara a Blaine en todo momento. *En este episodio se terminaran todos los melodramas de la 4ta temporada. *Tina y Sam acompañaran a Blaine a comprar el anillo. *Sera una boda sorpresa y es la de wemma. *Blaine tendra el anillo de compromiso detras de su espalda esperando con ansias el momento indicado. Brittany, Santana y Sam *Brittany y Santana van a interactuar en este episodio. *Hay un gran momento para ellas. *Santana volverá a Ohio para ayudar a Brittany a volver en si. *Probablemente no vuelvan en esta temporada. *Brittany puede ser la mente más brillante desde Albert Einstein (Promo) *Brittany termina con Sam por mensaje de texto. *Sam es quién llama a Santana después de que Brittany termina con él. *No veremos a Brittany hablar con Santana sobre sus problemas, cuando comienzan a hablar este es cortado. *Santana le dice a Brittany que le importa como persona y amiga. *MIT quiere que Brittany comience luego, ya que sus resultados son impresionantes. *Sam y Brittany se despiden con un abrazo y un 'Te quiero' *Brittany y Santana se despiden sólo con un abrazo, ya que Santana le dice que no es necesario decir nada. Ryder, Marley y Katie *Ryder descubrirá quien es Katie *Marley primero sabrá quien es Katie *Marley dice que ella es Katie, para encubrir a la chica, quien está avergonzada y, para restablecer la paz con el club Glee *Katie puede ser un chico. *Katie es Unique y se siente muy avergonzado de eso (se ve en las dos escenas donde habla con Marley y ella lo abraza llorando). Estrellas Invitadas *Alex Newell como Wade Adams. *Becca Tobin como Kitty Wilde. *Blake Jenner como Ryder Lynn. *Melissa Benoist como Marley Rose *Jacob Artist como Jake Puckerman. *Jessica Sanchez como Frida Romero *Samuel Larsen como Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies como Sugar Motta *Patty Duke como Jan *Meredith Baxter como Liz Música. Fuente *'To Love You More 'de Celine Dion. Cantada por Rachel *'Clarity ' de DJ Zedd ft Foxes. ''Cantada por Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies. *'Wings' de ''Little Mix. Cantada por Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies. *'I Love It ' de'' 'Icona Pop. Cantada por Chicas de New Directions *Hall Of Fame' de ''The Script. Cantada por Chicos de New Directions *'All Or Nothing ' de Glee. Cantada por Marley y Blaine. Curiosidades *En este episodio vuelve Sugar y Joe. después de su ausencia desde Girls (and Boys) on Film *Es la segunda ocación en la que solo se muestran dos competencias a lo largo de la temporada (Seccionales y Regionales). *Segunda ocasión en la que el final de temporada se llevan a cabo las Regionales *Es la primera vez en la serie en la que New Directions no se enfrenta a Vocal Adrenaline, ademas de no ser mencionados. *Tercera ocasión en la que se usarán canciones originales para una competencia. *Marley tendrá su primer dueto en una competencia, será con Blaine y además será una canción Original. *Este episodio tuvo que ser re-escrito por la producción y equipo de guionistas, debido a la salida (temporal) de Cory Monteith (Finn) de la serie y al embarazo de la actriz Heather Morris (Britanny) *Usualmente las competencias estan compuestas por un solo o un dueto y uno o dos numeros grupales, es la primera competencia que esta compuesta por: #Un Número solo de chicas #Un Número solo de chicos #Un dueto *Finn dijo que para las Selecciones deberian hacer un duo Marley y Blaine pero no hicieron el duo pero en este episodio si lo haran. *Es la primera competencia en no tener un número grupal. Sin Embargo todos los miembros de New Directions tienen algún solo, excepto Sugar. *Marley y Blaine interpretan "All or Nothing", pero Marley no canta en "I Love It", al igual que Blaine no canta en "Hall of Fame". *El vestuario de The Hoosierdaddies es parecido al de Vocal Adrenaline en Bohemian Rhapsody (Journey.) *Primer final de temporada en donde Will no canta ninguna cancion. *En esta competencia todos tienen solos excepto Sugar. *'The Brittany Code, #gleefinale, season 4,glee, joe and sugar, my cup, unique, hemo, Fondue For Two, Jessica Sanchez,Warblers, The Rainbow Connection, Ryder, #WingsOnGlee, Wemma fueron TT en twitter mundialmente' Imágenes Adasdas.png Blaine y Marley.jpg ¬¬.jpg 45678987.jpg 234567.jpg 941039 620587847971177 578259232 n.jpg 397844 620587834637845 1155417130 n.jpg ND5YUI.jpg ND34567.jpg Rachel4567¿'.jpg Rachel09876.jpg Rachel234567.jpg 45678marley.jpg normal_tumblr_mm8wreutlX1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg normal_tumblr_mm8wreutlX1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg normal_tumblr_mm8wreutlX1qg49w0o10_r1_1280.jpg glee-418-2.jpg Blaine medita.jpg Purple Regionals.jpg Funny Girl- Firme aqui.jpg Vuelve Sugar!.jpg Cheerios.. Big Slushie.jpg Jessica y Darren.jpg 4567807.jpg|Final de las grabaciones de la cuarta temporada 5678.jpg 6789.jpg 640px-422x8.jpg BJTl3swCAAANc9J.jpg BJg1ZNGCYAIMEy7.jpg 931257_551497734896976_110165361_n.jpg 923481_551498704896879_336776873_n.jpg 62662_551499614896788_1658773759_n.jpg 936274_551500301563386_1362294169_n.jpg 179183_623663544330274_1248633938_n.jpg 24640_543981325648617_491394199_n.jpg 400577_544374505609299_1351265219_n.jpg 12409_545281505518599_1752740027_n.jpg 391138_546798642033552_322579023_n.jpg 24638_546603365386413_1567267462_n (1).jpg 17417_543981315648618_2137650758_n.jpg Klaine09876345678.jpg Sin título.png 946938_539375482768073_614996598_n.jpg 603875_10151591593057044_1592182233_n.jpg 935036_10151591593117044_580656829_n.jpg 942166_10151591593102044_514538738_n.jpg 943794_10151591593062044_984596535_n.jpg 944226_10151591593052044_1577555186_n.jpg 400727_552771608102922_859178861_n.jpg 600772_552771354769614_18138969_n.jpg 922811_552770764769673_1931301970_n.jpg 182776_552770771436339_799498331_n.jpg 934059_552772598102823_727605102_n.jpg 600878_552777744768975_1696347254_n.jpg 263122_384456421664826_2133684924_n.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxfull|left|300 pxright|300px null null null Categoría:Competencias Categoría:Episodios Final de Temporada Categoría:Final de Temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales